


Greenbacks

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenbacks

"Hurry, Speedy!"  
  
The mob was getting ugly as people pushed, pulled and fought each other. The Joker continued to chortle from his hot air balloon and upended another bag of stolen greenbacks over the poorest neighborhood in Gotham.  
  
Robin started throwing gas bombs that would knock everyone out. The crowd was desperate enough that it was far too late for tear gas.  
  
And while Robin was busy dragging bodies and trying to get to the ones who'd been trampled, Speedy quietly pocketed several of the loose hundred dollar bills before leaping over to help.  
  
He knew they'd never be missed.


End file.
